User blog:Neonpink/Why I ship Seddie
I saw a comment on the Creddie page where someone mentioned being curious to know why some people shipped Seddie. I just happen to be a Seddie shipper who already has a list of reasons why I ship them...so I figured I'd post it. :) The way they bicker. “Oh, you brought the doof.” “I didn’t know THAT was going to be here.” And that is the first interaction we ever see between Sam & Freddie.They’ve been bickering from day one. About anything and everything. Upon first glance you might go, “Man, these two really don’t like each other,” but upon closer inspection you realize that’s not the case at all. They actually like getting a rise out of each other, bickering and getting lost in their banter, at times forgetting that anyone else is even in the room. It’s their thing…their game. The way they balance each other out. Sam is a firecracker. Intense and spontaneous. Head strong and completely uninterested in following rules. Freddie is Sam’s polar opposite in many ways. More subdued. More of a rule follower (most of the time anyways.) He can tone Sam down, while Sam can help break Freddie out of the sheltered bubble his neurotic mom has built around him. Their differences make them perfect for eachother. They balance one another out. Their hate…that’s actually love. The first time they kissed, Freddie turned to Sam and gave a little smirk before saying, “I hate you.” She smiled back and replied, “…hate you too.” But watching that moment, you know that it’s not hate either of them are feeling. Not at all. It’s something much different that neither of them want to admit…but that smirk. They know it. They call it hate, because hate is a part of their “game”. Calling it what it really is makes the game stop, and stopping the game is stepping into dangerous territory (as the arc shows.) How Freddie affects Sam. Sam is known for being tough. She can pin down grown men twice her size and eat her weights worth in bacon and ham. She’s the girl people call when they want to tip over a truck or beat up the football team. But if there’s one person that can shake her tough shell, it’s Freddie. After she kissed him the first time (and the second time), she pulled away looking completely unsure and vulnerable. And the only one who seems to really have that affect on her is one Fredward Benson. She may call him a nub on a regular basis and beat him with ease at arm wrestling, but he’s got a seriously strong hold on her heart. How Freddie cares about Sam. When Sam came to Freddie for help (which she never does), seeming completely defeated, Freddie gave up something he really wanted to get rid of Missy and make Sam happy. He gave up a chance of a lifetime for Sam…because as Carly pointed out, Freddie cares about Sam. And in iOMG, when Freddie thought Sam was throwing away a chance to be happy, he confronted her. Not at Carly’s insistence, but of his own volition. No “for me…*bats eyelashes*” was needed from Carly to convince him. All he needed was for Carly to say “for Sam” because he wants her happy…because he cares about her. Their spark. There’s a spark between them. Whether they’re calling it hate or calling it love. Whether they’re bickering or kissing. They make each other feel something intense. That spark, that intensity, is the difference between friendship and love. A romantic relationship without that is rather lacking. And Sam and Freddie...They have oodles of spark. :) And that's part of why I ship Seddie (I could make a longer list with more reasons, but I figured this was long enough.) So, why do you ship what you ship? Category:Blog posts